Eragon and The Ancient
by TinyAngel16
Summary: What if there was another Rider? What would happen? Set s somewhere after Brisingr. T might be too high rating for this, but just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here´s is my first fanfic. Unfortunaly, I haven´t seen Seva for few days so he can´t be here right now. But maybe we´ll see him next time.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE NOR IT`S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CHRISTOPHEP PAOLINI.  
I OWN IDEA TO THIS FIC AND TO DAELIN AND YUWA, BUT I OWN NOTHING ELSE.

Note: The lines that are **like this**, means that they are spoke in characters mind.

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

I lifted my head and gazed to the sky. Clouds were drifting lazyly in the wind. Nothing was out of order, everything was perfectly fine. But still I was restless.

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of small dot in the sky. As it came closer, I recognized it.

It was my little spy, a bird, who had accepted my offer.

I lifted my arm and the bird sat on it. Gently I entered it´s mind.

" **What did you see**_?_" I asked. The bird´s memories ran into my mind same time as it said:"**A new ****Rider has arrived**_._"

" **Finally**", said voice in my mind. I turned my head behind me and looked into the eyes of purple dragon. His amethyst eyes locked with my slightly silver colored eyes.

" **Yes Yuwa, finally**", I answered to my partner.

I questioned the bird for a while and found out little more details about the Dragon Rider and his dragon.. The bird had never actually seen them, but it had heard their names. As soon as we were ready, I let the bird go to rest.

" **What you think about it, Yuwa?** " I asked him.

" **We should pay a visit and see if the new Rider is fitting to be called a Dragon Rider** ", he answered. I nodded. Deep inside my mind, where Yuwa rarely stepped, my thoughts were racing and I felt my eagerness rising. Finally, after long wait a new Rider and dragon had appeared.

I smiled. If name would count, the new Dragon Rider would be perfect.

**We´ll come see if you´re ready to inherit the ancient pact between Rider and dragon, Eragon and Saphira****.**

* * *

I felt wind blowing through my black hair. Only sounds I heared were wind passing by and Yuwa´s strong and steady wing beats. I loved flying with him, it was what I needed to get my nerves relaxed. I had been so nervous recently, feeling that something would happen soon, but without knowing when. But now the feeling was gone and a new Rider had appeared.

I coulnd´t wait to see him and his dragon. What was their names again? Eragon and Saphira.

To me, and to Yuwa, these names were full of hope for better tomorrow.

Yuwa felt my eagerness.

" **I can´t wait to see them too, partner, but we have to land. Four days and nights without much rest** **is too much for me** ", he said. I sighed and started to look a place to land. I found a place and showed it to him. He agreed and landed there.

After two days of resting, we continued, more aware of our surroundings than before. We were close to Surda and place where the Vardens had their camp.

We could see the Burning Plains.

I saw few big looking boulders and asked Yuwa to land there.

" **What do you plan to do know? **" he asked.

" **I can´t fly there with you, not immediately. It brings too many questions. And on top of that, we couldn´t anwers even half of them. They would ask where we have been all this time, how we knew about them and most important, who I am. You know that they wouldn´t believe who I really am, because I can´t prove it to them. It´s all thanks to that curse that I can´t even speak the truth of my** **true form in ancient language. The words just won´t come out** ", I explained. Yuwa was not happy to be left behind, but he knew I was right. He lowered his head until our eyes met and said: " **Please take care of yourself, Daelin, my partner**_._ "

" **Yes, I promise that to you** ", I said and left.

* * *

The Vardens had been more far away than I had thought so it was almost midday before I reached the camp. I looked like I had been walking long way and my clothes were tattered. I hoped it would help to lessen the suspicions to me.

" Hey, you what are you doing here?" I heard rought voice calling. I stopped. Before me, there were five soldiers blocking my way.

" I don´t seek trouble, I just want to see your commander", I said tiredly. I had runned the whole time after I lefted Yuwa and I was little nervous, not to be able to speak with him.

To my surprise, they surrounded me. Now I was really worried.

" Tell the REAL reason you are here ", one of the soldiers hissed.

" Just I said, I want to meet..." I wasn´t able to finish the sentance. The soldier hit me. I could have dodged it, but I honestly didn´t think he would hit me. I fell to my knees, my ears ringing.

" You are an assassin who has been sent to kill Lady Nasuada" he said, anger burning in his voice.

" What? No, I´m not! " I protested. The soldiers didn´t care, they just grabbed me and started to drag me. I shouldn´t have fought back, but my self-defence instincts kicked in.

Luckily I was still smart enough to not to fight back with my full powers. But they had to put a lot of effort in dragging me. Soon we entered a tent. The soldiers bowed as best as they could holding me.

" Lady Nasuada, we found assassin who tried to get close enough to kill you ", one of them said.

" Is that true?" I heard woman´s voice asking me. I lifted my gaze and saw her. She was young and her skin was dark colored and her appearence made clear that she knew what she was doing. So this was Nasuada.

Before I could answer, we heard a knock outside the tent.

" Come in ", Nasuada said. I saw young, blonde boy enter the tent. He wasn´t wearing armour. His brown eyes were surprising deep. But I was confused about his appearence. He wasn´t elf, his jaw proved it, but no human would have those eyes. Elf´s eyes. So who he was?

Nasuada answered my question without knowing.

" I see you are back Eragon ", she said. I hardly managed to swallow my gasp. And almost as making my efforts to hide my surprise harder, from the back of the tent, which had been open, appeared blue dragon´s head.

" And you too Saphira", Nasuada said.

So these were Eragon and Saphira. Judging by appearence, they showed no signs of hesitating. That was good sign.

Eragon´s eyes turned to me after he had greeted Nasuada. Saphira was looking me too.

" And who is this? ", he asked.

"Apparently an assassin who was sent to kill me", the young woman answered. Eragon hand moved to his waist, where I saw belt and blue sheath. Saphira let out growl.

" No I´m not an assassin ", I said.

" Then who are you?" Eragon asked.

" I came to serve Vardens. I have lost my home, my family and my friends because of Galbatorix. I want revenge, but I know I´m not strong enough alone. And of course I have heard the rumors about a new Dragon Rider ", I explained. My story was not completely made up, so I would be able to repeat it in ancient language if I had to. Then I surprised them.

" I promise I´m not here to harm any of you ", I said in ancient language. They had to believe me.

" Release him. Well consider taking him in our ranks tomorrow. He seems to be tired. I´m sure he has been traveling long way to get here", Nasuada said with voice that didn´t left choices.

* * *

I walked next to Eragon, Saphira coming behind us. I was nervous and I hoped Yuwa would be here.

Nasuada had ordered me to go with Eragon, there wasn´t any free tents so I had to share Eragon´s tent. He didn´t argue with it, but I was kinda sure that he wasn´t happy about it. So I walked silently at his said.

When we reached his tent, he turned to me.

" How did you get that wound ?" he asked. It took me a while to understand what he meant.

" A soldier hit me ", I said.

" Let me heal it ", he surprised me. I just nodded. He put his hand gently to my cheek and I winced a little as I felt pain. Eragon whispered: " Waíse heill "; and I felt how the pain disapeared.

" Thanks ", I said, still surprised from his kindness.

" I know you already heard our names, but I´m Eragon and this is Saphira", he said, smiling.

" My name is Daelin. Nice to meet you both", I said, smiling too.

* * *

The next few days were busy. Nasuada wanted to test how good fighter I was and I faked to be as good as human. I didn´t want them to doubt me too much. But because I had spoke ancient language, they wanted to test how good mage I was. And I couldn´t hide how well I pronounced the words. Luckily they didn´t do very through out test and they didn´t suspect me much.

But I wasn´t able to to fool Eragon.

" You are better than you let us know ", he said one night, when we were talking in his tent. He totally caught me of guard. Then came the question I had feared.

" Who you really are ?" the blonde boy asked.

" I can´t say. I really can´t. But tomorrow, I can show you and tell some details ", I said, little sad. That quelled his curiosity for now. Eragon put his little magic light out and darkness filled the tent. Soon I heard his breathing turning into a sleeper´s slower breathing.

I sighed again and went to sleep myself.

* * *

" Is it those boulders there ?" Eragon asked. I nodded. We were walking and Saphira had just landed and started to walk with us.

" **Just to be sure there isn´t any archers who try to shoot me down** ", she explained. She didn´t trust me fully. I couldn´t blame her, not after I had heard what had happened to them.

It took about half an hour to get there. I wasn´t surprised to see that Yuwa wasn´t there. At that moment I felt familiar perens in my mind.

" **You came back, my partner** ", Yuwa said.

" **Yes. Could you land, I have brought Eragon and Saphira? But be careful** ", I said. As an answer I heard his wing beats.

" **Watch out! Above us!** " Saphira yelled a warning. I had already been looking at sky, but Eragon turned quickly his gaze above. He gasped.

Yuwa was readying to land and Saphira was prepared to fight.

My partner gracefully landed before us. Saphira let out warning growl. To their surprise I walked to Yuwa and put my hand to his neck.

" Eragon, Saphira, this is Yuwa, my partner ", I said. They both were amazed. Saphira reacted first.

" **So Galbatorix has finally found a Rider for the last dragon** ", she hissed.

"No. I´m not working for Galbatorix. And I would never work for that stupid, young traitor ", I said, almost hissing too.

" Young? ", Eragon asked. "He has lived more than one hundred years", he continued.

"I know, but hundred years is nothing to me. I have lived and fight in the Dragon War, I have seen the loss and hatred of that war. I have watched how my sisters and brother were killed. But most importantly, I have seen the first Dragon Rider and his dragon, Bid´Daum, and I have even know them ", I said, letting things just drop from my mout as they came in to my mind. There was long moment of silence. Finally Eragon whispered: " No, you couldn´t have..."

"Yes I have. But it was in my true form ", I said bitterly. I missed my true form so much.

" True form? " the boy asked.

" I have curse which binds me to this form. And it prevents me to tell about my true form in ancient language. And instead of weakening it has been just getting stronger, so it almost prevents me to talking about my true form in any language ", the words came out slowly, I struggled to get them out.

" **Can´t you even give us a hint** ?" Saphira asked. Before I could answer, Yuwa said: " **Even better**_. _I can tell if he it´s okay with him_._" I nodded.

"Well?" Eragon asked, impatient.

" **He is really a dragon. Silver dragon** ", Yuwa said.

**XXXX**

**There it was. Hope you liked it. R&R if you want.  
I just hope there wasn´t too many misspellings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here´s the second part. It´s crappy and short, but I´m really busy with my school it´s my last mont in 9th grade and I´m thinking to start to write another story. No worries, I´ll continue this too!**  
**Seva´s on vacatation so we won´t be seen him for a while.**  
**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT YUWA AND DAELIN AND THE IDEA TO THIS FIC!**

**Chapter 2**

There was a brief moment of disbelief. Then Eragon shouted: " That can´t be true!" Saphira was just amazed.

Suddenly she asked: " **How do we break this curse of yours**_?_"

"Saphira, you believe him?" Eragon was so surprised he spoke out loud. For some reason, those words hurt a little.

"**Look into his eyes Eragon. I can´t see any signs of lieing**", she replied. Eragon´s brown eyes locked with mine. I have no idea why I did what I did next.

I carefully reached for his mind. He closed his mind so I couldn´t enter deeper. But we were still able to talk with the link.

" **I won´t hurt you**", I said in ancient language. He was suspcious but lowered the iron walls in his mind. Our minds touched each other, gently, like caressing.

I noticed immideatily that his way of thinking was very different compered to the other´s I had touched. It also had an unique feeling, almost like music, always changing. It made me think wilderness.

" **Wow, your mind feel´s so different** ", Eragon pointed out, amazed.

" **Heh, it´s because I lived pretty long. And even if I´m not in my original form, the way I think in****that form mixes with this**."

" **This is very interesting, but we should go back. Vardens might be attacked any moment** ", Saphira said.

We just nodded.

We were just above the battlefield of Burning Plains when suddenly a red dragon appeared. I heard Eragon swear and Saphira dodged just before the other dragon hit her. They dived under the thick clouds.

I linked my mind even deeper with Yuwa, so I could watch the battle through his more better eyes.

As I saw that Eragon and Saphira were about to lose the battle, I drew my sword. I let out my battlecry and Yuwa dived.

We totally surprised them. Even if Yuwa hadn´t grown to his full size for some reason, he was still more experienced and stronger than the red dragon. I felt bang when our dragons clashed together.

Now me and the other Rider we close enough to exhange hits with swords. I slashed swiftly and he wasn´t able to block it, but my next slash was deflected by his red sword.

Our dragons fought fiercely under us, as we exchanged hits. The speed of our attacks almost blurred the blades.

Soon I felt how Yuwa was forcing the younger dragon towards the ground.

When our dragons landed, we jumped to the ground and clashed our swords again. At the same time I felt how he tried to break my defences around my mind. I counter-attacked so mercilessly that it surprised him and gave me a chance to break in to his mind. I looked for his and his dragons name.

They popped into my mind; Murtagh and Thorn. I backed away so he wouldn´t be able to enter my mind. Murtagh was furious and his attacks gained speed and strenght. I got deep cut in my leg and it put me on huge disadvantage. That resulted more wounds for me.

Fortunaly Murtagh´s strenght was running out.

He backed and climbed on his dragon. Before they were outside of my hearing range he shouted: " We will meet again!"

**There, really crappy right? R&R if you want...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wohooo! Another part of my crappy fanfic. This was kinda fun to write but it propably has more misspellings than the other ones because the clock is like 3 am when I finished writing this. **  
**I guess you already know about the disclaimer so I´m not putting it here again, because I´m so lazy.**

I panted and tried to catch my breath. At the same time I talked with Yuwa.

"**Are you okay**?"

"**Don´t worry**, **I´m fine**"

"**Good. Who **-" I trailed off as I felt new presences approaching us. As I lifted my gaze, I saw Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Nasuada, as well as few other Varden. They stared us like we were the most unnatural thing in the world. Eragon was first to speak.

"How strong are you?" he asked.

"I-I´m not sure. Why do you ask?" I was confused.

"Because you just almost beat Murtagh and Thorn, without help! I´m not saying I´m the strongest or the best, but I managed barely drive them away with the help of 12 elves!" he said, almost shouting.

"What? Who are they exactly?" So I heard about son of Morzan and servant of Galbatorix.

"So he´s the traitor´s new servant. What is Galbatorix thinking?" I wondered.

"Beats me. Have you any ideas?" Eragon asked. I shook my head. We were in Nasuada´s tent. Saphira and Yuwa had their heads in the tent. Luckily they weren´t showing any interest to my strenght and my origins at this moment. But I was already thinking a cover up story. I hoped that I wouldn´t have to answer questions about myself. Because I couldn´t think anything. But then suddenly I saw the room spin and I felt how I fell. Eragon managed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Daelin!" he shouted.

"I´m fine", I said, but my head was spinning and I felt like I was gonna vomit.

"Or not", I corrected. How could I have forgotten to heal my wounds?** "Oh god, oh god, don´t let me vomit or faint"**, I thought.

"**Daelin**" It was Yuwa. His voice was full of consern. I couldn´t answer.

"Angela, can you help him?" I heard Nasuada ask. I opened my eyes, though I couldn´t recall when I had closed them. Angela was next to me and I saw her eyes widen as she stood up.

"Can you help him?" Eragon asked. To their suprise Angela shook her head.

"I´m not sure. I have never tried to heal anything like him" she said.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"He is not human, elf, dwarf nor anything between them" Angela replied. Series of suprised gaspes broke the air.

"Then what is he?" Nasuada asked. Eragon and Saphira looked at me and I only nodded. But before either of them could say anything, Angela said:"Honestly I don´t know. But I get the feeling he doesen´t belong to the ground, it´s like he belongs to the sky"

"Are you suggesting that he is a bird?" Orik asked.

"No, not a bird", Eragon said. Everybody looked him and Nasuada asked: "You know what he is?"

"Yes, and hearing what Angela said about him is only confirming what I have heard before. But before I say anything more, I would ask Angela to descripe more specific the feeling she got from him", Eragon said.

"He belongs to the sky, as I already said. But he also feels to be more stronger and wiser than any humanlike creature. Also I can feel he has lived for more years than we would think. And he isn´t in his true form", Angela explained.** "She´s sharp"**, I said to Yuwa. He didn´t answer.

"Then what he and Yuwa told me and Saphira is right" Eragon said.

"What did they tell you?" Arya asked. "**You can tell them"**, I said to Eragon.

"What you say is true Angela. He belongs to the sky, he has lived longer than any of us and he isn´t in his true form"

"True form?" Orik asked.

"First let me tell that he has lived and fought when the Dragon War raged and he has known the first dragon rider and his dragon" Eragon words amazed everyone.

"That´s not possible", Arya said, shaking her head.

"Someone cursed him and now he can´t return to his original form nor even talk about it. At least not much", Eragon continued.

"Then what is his true form?" Angela asked.

"Daelin is a silver dragon", Eragon answered. Loud shouts of disbelief broke the air. I wish they wouldn´t shout so much, my head was already hurting like hell. Apparently Angela noticed that because she said:" We can discuss about this without shouting,right?" Everyone lowered their voices.

"Are you sure, Eragon?" It was Nasuada.

"As sure as I can be knowing the fact that because of the curse Daelin can´t tell about it or even show his memories from the time when he was a dragon"

"**We´ve been together one hundred years. It took me 50 years to realize that Daelin was a dragon**", Yuwa said. Everyone heard him because they had lowered a little their defences around their minds.

"**This conversation can wait. Haven´t anyone thinked about healing his wounds with the help of ancient language**?" Saphira pointed out.

"I totally forgot!" Eragon said and quickly placed one of his hand on the wound in my leg. He whispered the healing words. I knew the wound was healing but I didn´t feel anything, as I had losed much blood. After that wound was done, he moved to next one. He was using Saphira´s powers too, because my wounds were pretty serious.

"All done", he said once he was finished.

"Thanks", I said weakly. I had hard time to keep my eyes open.

"You should sleep. It will be good for you", Angela was quick at noticing my tiredness. I smiled and closed my eyes. Before drifted to sleep, I heard Yuwa´s voice:" **Sleep in peace**, **my partner.**"

**[Eragon´s POV]**

Daelin fell asleep in my hands. The wounds I had healed were serious, but I had managed to heal them, thanks to Saphira. I didn´t pay much attention to the conversation, as I observed the boy. His eyes, that I couldn´t see right now, were slightly silver colored and his hair was black and felt like silk. He was pale, from the loss of blood as well as normally. He seemed to sleep peacefully, until he started mumbling and trembling. I was sure he was having a nightmere so I tried to wake him up, without success. Then I entered his mind. Gently and only enough to talk to him. But I was swept into he´s dream.

At the instant I was in his dream, I knew it was one of his memories. But it was a horrible memory. There was chaos everywhere. I was so much in the dream that I became one of it´s characters. I was in air, diving down to kill my enemies. The fields below me were already covered in blood and, at someplaces, on fire. The smoke clouded the sky.  
I dived again and shred one of my enemy to pieces. It was young elf, who should have lived longer. But I had to kill him, or else he would have killed me. Soon I had to dodge a dragon that mind had been broken by the effort of many elves. He was crazy and attacked anyone in his sight. He was also young, almost a hatchling.  
Worst thing was that he was my brother. And now he tried to kill me. I knew what I would have to do, yet I hesitated. As he lunged again at me and the group of elves, that had broken his mind, were emenating the feeling of success, I made my decision. It was hard but in the end I knew that if I wouldn´t do it, someone else would.

"**I´m so sorry**", I said to my mad brother.

Then I dodged his dive, circled my body so that I could reach his neck and sank my fangs on his neck. Then I yanked my head hard and broke his neck. Just before he died, he became to his senses.

"**Thank you big brother**", he said, closing his he left this world.

I opened my jaws and dropped him. I let out a furious roar of anger and sadness as I turned to the elves that had made my brother crazy. There were five of them. With anger I felt a huge firestorm burning inside me. I flew closer to the elves and breath a huge firestorm on them. Their magical shield were reduced to nothing and they burned to death, without even having a time to scream. After that the other elves started to back off in their forest. We chased them until they had disappeared into the woods. We turned and left the battle field for today, knowing we would have to come back tomorrow.  
We landed on our own camp near the lake. I walked to the edge of the lake and looked my reflection. Back to me stared a silver dragon. My scales had once been shining brilliantly, but know they were covered in blood. I didn´t even bother to clean my hide, it would just get dirty again tomorrow. My slightly silver colored eyes looked horrible. They were filled with sadness and regret. They also looked like eyes of a dying person. Few tears dropped from my eyes. **Why do we have to fight? I can´t take it anymore. I can´t even remember how many of us have fallen or how many enemies were killed. Why can´t we live in peace!? Why does things have to be like this!? WHY!?, **I thought to myself.

At that point Daelin woke up and I was freed from the dream.

**[Daelin´s POV]**

As I woke up, I immideatily knew that Eragon had seen my dream. I could see it in his eyes. Suddenly I understood that the people in the tent were trying to talk to us.

"Eragon, are you okay?" It was Nasuada.

"Yes, I´m okay. I just..." he didn´t finish his sentance.

"You saw it? My dream?" I demanded. The other´s looked confused but Eragon nodded and said:"Yes." I closed my eyes.

"Who you were in the dream?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"What does it matter? It was only a dream", Arya said.

"It matter because it was my memory", I said. Everyone went silent, even Eragon, though he said soon: "I somehow felt that, but it´s still kinda horrible hear that."

"Eragon. Please answer to this. Did you look into the lake at the end?" I begged him. He swallowed and nodded. My eyes widened in horror and I said: "Oh god, no"

"Could someone please tell why it is so horrible if Eragon looked into the lake in the dream? What even happened in it?" Orik asked.

"You tell Eragon. I can´t speak of it because the curse"

"I´m not sure I can tell it right. After all it´s your memory and I doubt that I can tell it properly"

"Oh for the love of god, Eragon. If you really looked into the lake then you can tell it as well as it would be your memory" He still looked hesitant.

"Don´t you understand? It was my memory so if you gazed into the lake at the end, the only possibelity is that you saw it through my eyes"

"Your...You did all those things?" he asked, his eyes widening. I couldn´t answer, at that point the curse stopprd me. But Eragon understood.

"It wasn´t my purpose to look at his dream";Eragon started;" but he looked like he was having a nightmere and he didn´t woke up. So I entered his mind, but his dream swept me with it. I was flying in the sky, diving to kill my enemies. Soon I had to dodge a young dragon, who had his mind broken. The enemy, elves, had done it to him. On top of all, he was my brother. I did what I had to. I killed him. Just before he died he thanked me. In return, I killed the group of elves that had broken his mind. After that the elves retreated into the forest and I, as well as my companions, flew back to our camp, by the lake. In the ground I walked to the edge of the lake and looked my reflection. Me eyes were filled with sorrow and regret and my silver colored hide was covered in blood. Through my head run thoughts of remorse and questions about not being able to live in peace. At that point, Daelin woke up", Eragon ended his explanation. Everyone was astonished, not able to speak for a while. Arya was the first one to break the silence.

"You said it was Daelin´s memory and from his point of view. But there hasn´t been a fight like that since..."she suddenly stopped as she realised.

"You really are a dragon, right? That memory was from the time when you fought in the Dragon War?" she asked as she looked at me. I couldn´t even nod.

"**Apparently you are right if he can´t even nod. The subject is too close to his true form and the curse stops him even nodding**", Yuwa said.

"Do you miss your original form?" Angela asked.

"Yes", I said, relieved, finally able to speak. "Especially the-" my words cut off when the curse kicked in again. I sighed.

"**Must be annoying to be unable to say what you want**", Saphira said.

"Yes. But you know I really-" again my words stopped like they had hit a wall. I frowned, the curse wasn´t letting me slip this one out in anyway. I looked at Yuwa for help.

"**He is trying to say that he loves flying. So I think he is telling that the thing he misses the most about his true form is the feeling of the wind beneath his wing**", Yuwa said. I smiled to him, telling him that way that he was right.

After a while, we all fell silent again, each of us in our own thoughts. Soon, my eyes felt heavy again and I closed them. I fell asleep and slept through the night without anymore nightmares.

T**here. I kinda liked the part of Daelin´s dream. I´m not very good with thing like that but I think it came out pretty well. Also, the relatiionship between Eragon and Daelin is not meant to be love of lovers. Just a little deeper than between friend, so I could say it´s the love of brothers thought they really aren´t bloodrelatives. But if you wanna make their relationship to be like lovers, [I guess that if you want it, it means you like yaoi, which is boyxboy] I can grant your wish. But only if you readers want. So tell it in your reviews if you want that. I think about five aproving reviews will do. If you don´t want, you can tell that too. But anyway, R&R if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It´s here again. Wohoo! And Seva is here with me too!**

**Seva:TinyAngel16, you are too excited about this right know. You should just let them read your story.**

**TinyAngel:...Okay, okay. Have you any idea what party spoiler you can be?**

**Seva:Without any more of this here is the next part of the fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

xXxXx

Even though I woke up, I didn´t open my eyes. I let my ears try to reach a possible sound that had woken me. There were none and I relaxed little.

"**Good morning, partner**", Yuwa said. I answered, holding a yawn back.

"**How long did I sleep?**" I asked. My internal clock was accurate, but I was so used to ask it from Yuwa, so I didn´t even bother to think it by myself.

"**84 hours**", he answered.

"**Okay**", I said. But as I did the math in my head I was shocked.

"I slept three and half days?" I shouted out loud, quickly sitting up, startling Eragon.

"Yes, you did"; Angela, who was sitting next to me, said calmly;"though you don´t have to shout", she continued. I apologized.

"So you are finally awake", Eragon said. I nodded, thinking what had happened when I was asleep.

"**Nothing too important, you don´t have to strain yourself**", Yuwa said. I smiled, he always knew when I was troubled. Suddenly my stomach grumbled. Eragon and Angela both laughed gently.

"You should go eat before you eat anything from my wares", Angela said. I smiled and nodded.

xXxXx

After we had eaten, Eragon and me were heading to training ground. Eragon had suggested a training match between us and I had agreed. It sounded like fun and after more than 3 days of sleep, I wanted to something, where I really needed to use my muscles. As we arrived there, we looked for a good place, found one and headed there. Once we were there, we moved so that we were facing each other. Eragon pulled out his sword and shielded it´s blade with magic. [note: as i speak of magic, i mean ancient language]

"Beautiful sword. What´s it´s name?" I asked, curious.

"It name is ´fire´ in ancient language", he answered.

"Brisingr, huh? That´s a good name", I said.

"Thanks. And speaking of swords, what´s your´s name?" I pulled out my sword. The color of the blade was amethyst, and it was five centimetres wide. It was only a little longer than Eragon´s sword and could be used with one or two hand. At the end of the handle was amethyst, shaped like falling tear. As I shielded my blade, I answered: "It´s name in ancient language is Súndavar Ren."

"So in common language it means..." his eyes widened as he translated the name.

"Yes, it has kinda dark name. But never have it taken anyone´s life needlessly. Even thought it name is Súndavar Ren, Shadows Oath", I replied.

"I´ll tell you sometime how it got it´s name", I continued. Eragon smiled and lifted his sword little higher, preparing for our match. I grinned at him and made the first strike. He blocked it, as I had known, and our swords clashed together. I quickly backed away before he had the chance to counter-attack. Eragon lunged at me. I blocked it and twisted my wrist, trying to make him lose his grip at the sword. He let his sword slide against mine and backed away, making my plan go to waste. I attacked to his left side and he lifted his sword to block it, but I suddenly shifted my sword to my other hand and hit his right leg. Then I danced away from his attack range.

"That was good one", he commented. I smiled at him.

Our fight went on quite long time and we were both gasping for air. Just as Eragon was preparing his next attack, I lifted my arm and said: "This is enough." We both sat to the ground, panting. After a while Eragon said: "You are pretty good"

"You are not bad either", I replied. We both smiled. Soon we heard footsteps. It was Arya.

"Nasuada is looking for you two", she said. We just nodded.

xXxXx

"I´m glad you came", Nasuada said as we stepped in the tent.

"What is the matter, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"One of my troops is coming back, but they are injured and they may not made it here, if they are assaulted. So I´m sending Yuwa and Daelin to assist them", she explained.

"And do not worry Eragon, your cousin is fine", she continued. Eragon smiled, relieved.

"When are you ready to leave?", Nasuada asked, turning to me.

"Immideatily. I just pack few things and then I´m off", I replied.

"Good"

xXxXx

It felt good to fly with Yuwa again. It had been a while when I last had flew with him. The wind was blowing and I loved how it sounded as it passed Yuwa´s wings. We had been flying two days and were near the place where the troops should be.

"**It´s supposed to be here**", Yuwa said. I glanced down and saw nothing. I asked him to be careful as he landed. Nothing seemed to be out of order, our sorroundings was almost fully open to the horizont, except of a group thick bushes near.

"**Do you see anyone**?" he asked.

"**No and it worries me. They should be around here**", I said. I wondered what might had happened to them.

The only thing that warned me was a small cracking sound. I whirled around and saw a man attacking me. I pulled my sword and hit his stomach with it´s handle. He fell to the ground. Behind him, soldiers were charging at me, but Yuwa´s furious growl stopped them. I observed them. No of them had Galbatorix´s army symbol.

"Damn that Galbatorix, he has finally managed to get the last dragon hatched", one of the soldiers said.

"Are you okay?", another one asked from the man that had attacked me. He nodded.

"I´m looking for a person, Eragon Shadeslayer´s cousin. Is he here?" I asked.

"Like we would tell you", a soldier said.

"There´s no point hiding it. I bet he can break into our minds and search for the answer", said the man that had attacked me. Then he looked at me and said: "So, why are you looking for me?" I put my sword back and then offered my hand to help him get up.

"My most humble apologizes. If had known it was you, I had never done that" He looked at me cautiously and stood up, without accepting my help.

"I´ll ask again. What do you want?"

" I´m here to assist you, assuming you really are Eragon´s cousin. If you are not and you belong to the enemies of the Varden, I have no other choice but to kill you", I said.

"How did they get the last dragon egg from Galbatorix?" was gasped amongst the soldiers.

"They didn´t. Galbatorix still has the last dragon egg. We have lived before Galbatorix became king," I explained. Another round of gaspes.

"So where have you been all this time?" few of the soldier asked.

"It is something that I can´t tell, it´s very confidental information", I answered. Then I turned to the man in front of me and offered my hand again.

"My name is Daelin and my partner is Yuwa", I said. After awhile he took my hand and said: "I´m Roran" I smiled at him and after few moments of hesitation he answered my smile. I got the feeling we would become good friends.

xXxXx

**So there it was again. I´m starting to think it isn´t that crappy as I thought. But hey, R&R if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! My summer vacatation started just yesterday so now I´m free to write as much as I like!**

**Seva:And she will be very busy with writing these fanfics. Maybe we will upload another chapter today.**

**TinyAngel16:Yes,maybe. But now, the next chapter!**

xXxXx

Chapter 5

"Your mission was a success, Daelin. Thanks to you and Yuwa, my soldiers have returned safely", Nasuada thanked us. I bowed and Yuwa blinked his eyes.

"Thank you Lady Nasuada", I answered. We were again in Nasuada´s tent. This time Roran was there too.

"It´s good to be back. But how did you manage to find a new Rider?" Roran asked.

"Nowhere. Daelin found us. But I would like to know where he has been all this time", Eragon said.

"I think we all want to know that. From experience I say it´s something we find hard to believe", Arya said. Everybody nodded.

"I see you really want to know about that. Well, in that case, I´ll tell you also how my sword got it´s name and Yuwa can tell about my curse", the last word word came out just barely. Roran looked at me, curious, but didn´t ask anything.

"Okay, I´ll start with telling where I have been. It´s really beautiful but dangerous place. Every waterfall and river glimmers like crystal, but just one sip from the wrong one and you´ll die. Get too close for a plant and they´ll eat you. In other words, hell disguised as paradise", I started.

"But there´s no place like that in whole Alagaësia", Angela pointed out.

"I didn´t say it was in Alagaësia" My answer made everyone gasp.

"You have been outside, across the sea?" Eragon asked.

"Yes and if you want to know, Yuwa was born in there about 100 years back. And as myself, I was born over ten times of that before there", I said. For my relief, the curse didn´t stop me this time.

"So that means you are over 10 000 years old?" Arya asked, little suprised. I nodded and continued my story before anyone else could say more.

"Before I found Yuwa, I had a friend named Yui. She was really gentle and caring person. But one day, she was taken away by the Shadows[ i do not mean shades, okay], a mysterious race, which we don´t know much about. I was heartbroken and my days felt lonelier without her. One day I was just walking in that island and suddenly I saw her. But she wasn´t Yui anymore, she was a Shadow named Karei Dasu, which is their language and means The One Who Has Fallen In To The Shadows. I was suprised to see her, I never thought I would see her again. At first we just stared at each other, but then she came closer and handed me something. My eyes widened as I looked at her. I was speechless. I was holding a sword, that she had promised to make for me. Her voice was cold and emotionless as she said: 'This is what I promised and nothing could keep me from fulfilling that promise. But the chains that bind me into my old life are soon gone. After this, next time we see, we are enemies, for I will no longer know you. My memories are already fading.' Then she disappeared. I haven´t seen her since", I ended.

Everyone was wondering about what I had told them. Eragon broke the silence first: "So that´s how your sword got it´s name."

"Yes. Even though she was taken away from this world she still fulfilled her promise. To honour her, I named my sword as Súndavar Ren, Shadow´s Oath", I replied[note that in last chapter i accidentally wrote the sword´s name as Shadows Oath, but it was spelling name, it is really Shadow´s Oath]. The silence wasn´tawkward, this time everyone was thinking what they just heard.

Suddenly Arya said:"You said Yuwa will tell us about your curse, but how he knows about the details, when you can barely speak of it?" I was about to answer but Roran cut me off.

"What is this curse you all have been speaking?" he asked.

"I forgot that you don´t know", Eragon said. Then he told Roran about me and the little about my curse they already know. Roran´s eyes widened and I saw that he had hard time in believing what he heard.

"A dragon you say? Interesting", he replied.

"**As answer to your question Arya, I know about his curse because even if he can´t speak of it, the curse can´t stop him showing it in his mind to me. And not to forget, that I have ****also seen some of his dreams that are his memories**", Yuwa said.

"In his dreams? I bet it would be nice to see them", Roran said.

Eragon shook his head and said:"Believe me, it wouldn´t be." His cousin looked at him, puzzled and Eragon explained:"I have seen one and it was already horrible enough."

"You just had bad luck. Not all of my memories are like that", I said, chuckling.

"**It all begun about 4000 years ago[i don´t remember how long ago the great dragon war was fought, but let´s pretend it ended 4000 years ago, though it will sound really weird]. The Great Dragon War had just ended and some of the dragon´s returned to their island, Daelin among them. This was before Yui became Shadow. One day, Daelin was just wandering around and suddenly group of five Shadows surrounded him. Daelin was in his human form, as he knew it was more convinient to walk in the ground in that form. But now it was against him. He prepared to fight but one of the Shadows used magic to seal his movements. Then they begun their spell. Daelin understood immideatily what they did. But only thing he could do was just stand there, unable to move and watch as they cursed him**", Yuwa told.

"So it happened so long ago and the curse still hasn´t weared off", Nasuada said.

"**And it never will. The curse has three major parts. One shackles his to the form he was in when the curse was placed, the second prevents him speaking of it and third one makes the curse became stronger over years. Then there are few minor parts, for examble his inability to use his full powers**", Yuwa continued.

"So how can you break it?" Roran asked.

"**I don´t know. That is something only Daelin knows and he is unable to tell or show it to us**", my partner replied. After that, we all were silent and didn´t say anything, until we noticed that sun was setting and we all returned to our tents.

xXxXx

**Hope u liked it! As you noticed there ar many notes in this one. Sorry. And I checked names and learned that the dragon war is actually The Great Dragon War. It isn´t really big difference, but it annoyed me, so now it´s in it´s original name. I think there aren´t many spelling mistakes this time. But now I´ll go to sleep. I´m so tired, I wrote this with Seva the whole night. R&R if you want.**


End file.
